Uh…Turtles Don't Shave
by LoaTurtle00
Summary: Donnie is puzzled after Raph gets some groceries and supplies, and one of the items he brings back is some Lady Shave Cream. Based on a dream I had on 9-8-2009. In the storyline of my stories, it takes place sometime in the early summer of 2007, the TMNT have just turned 23.


**Uh…Turtles Don't Shave**

 **About This Story:** Donnie is puzzled after Raph gets some groceries and supplies, and one of the items he brings back is some Lady Shave Cream. Based on a dream I had on 9-8-2009. In the storyline of my stories, it takes place sometime in the early summer of 2007, the TMNT have just turned 23.

Rated M (R), for the slash/gayness/yaoi or whatever you wanna call it, but it will probably cut off before the characters have "NC-17 activity", or whatever—it's left to the imagination. Don't like? Don't read! Be warned…

I do not own any part of the TMNT franchise, just borrowing them from Nickelodeon & the founders at Mirage Studios (Kevin Eastman & Peter Laird).

 **Pairings:** Raph/Don

* * *

" _Knock, knock, knock!_ "

The knock at the door nearly startled Don from his work on the Shell-Raiser. But he was ready for a break, anyway. "Come in." He replied.

The door opened, and in walked Raph dressed in some human street clothes and carrying some cloth bags full of groceries and supplies. "Yo, Donnie!" He called.

Don motioned to the table in the area of the garage that functioned as his lab and workspace. "Hey, Raph. I guess you can set the bags down here for now."

"Sure." Raph nodded as he set the bags down. "I hope I got everything on the list you gave me. I also picked up a few other things. Some for myself, and for the rest of our family. I already dropped off Mikey's cooking stuff and food items in the kitchen with him."

"Well, thanks for doing the grocery and supply shopping for us." Don fumbled for his phone, swiping a few screens to find his copy of the checklist.

"No problem. I kinda enjoy a chance to get out and go topside." Raph chuckled. "Even if I didn't get into any fights - except I almost got in a fight with this adorable elderly lady over some tomatoes. But she was a lot fiercer than she looked, so I just let her keep those tomatoes. I found some other tomatoes somewhere else."

"Well, for the sake of her grandchildren, Raph, thank you for being a gentleman and surrendering the tomatoes to the lady." He turned back to the screen of his phone. "Let's see..."

Raph started helping Don unpack the grocery bags and setting various items on the table for Don to check off his list. He went on to explain, "You should've seen her, Donnie. This lady looked so small and frail, but she was pretty feisty! I didn't so much as want to _fight_ her as I wanted to _adopt_ her. I mean, she's practically the kinda grandma I'd wanna have! She even gave me her phone number and said she'd cook for me sometime."

Donnie chuckled as he checked some items off his list and listened to his brother's story. "Score for you, huh? You sure know how to pick up little elderly ladies."

Raph laughed while he peeled off his human street clothes, laying them on a chair as he undressed. "Yep!"

Donnie continued, "You're gonna be a real stud someday in the retirement home."

Raph chuckled and shook his head. He paused after setting most of the items on the table. He watched Donnie for a few moments. He smiled to himself at how cute his little brother looked when he was off lost in his own thoughts. Despite the fact that they had grown up together as brothers, once in a while over the past year, the two of them had experimented with a romantic relationship, including a physical and even a sexual component. But they had agreed they were family first, friends second, and lovers third. For some reason now, Raph was finding Donnie most irresistible while he was, as Raph called it, in his "nerd zone".

Donnie continued talking gibberish as he was reading to himself and checking off items on his list. "Wow, looks like you got everything on the list. Good job, Raphie!" He said looking up at Raph.

Instead of replying right away, Raph took an extra item out of the bag. It was an aerosol can of Lady Shave cream, which was not on Don's list.

"Oh? Did April ask you to pick up some stuff as well?" Donnie asked. He then added sarcastically, "I hope you didn't forget the tampons again."

Raph smiled, "No, it's for us."

Donnie looked puzzled, "Whatever for? We Turtles don't have hair anywhere on our bodies, so therefore we don't need to shave!"

Raph snickered before leaving Don's side briefly to make sure the doors were closed and locked. He then returned to Donnie's side after a few seconds. Raph playfully bounced the top ridges of his mask that could qualify as his eyebrows, "Oh, but I got something else in mind for this stuff, Donnie-Boy…"

Then he wrapped his arms around Donnie's waist. He started kissing him tenderly but passionately on the lips.

Donnie was still confused. "Raph? What is going on?"

Raph didn't answer. Instead, he seemed to pull Don to the floor and wrestling him until he was on top of Don.

At first, Donnie tried to resist Raph, even though he knew Raph wouldn't want to actually hurt him. It was different once Donnie was on the floor with Raph on top of him.

Raph paused to look at Donnie. "Are you alright, Donnie?"

Don nodded. "Still confused, but I'm OK. Thanks for asking."

Raph sat up. He was sitting at Don's left side, while Don continued to just lie there watching Raph. Raph turned around to pick up the spray can, spraying some shaving foam onto his left hand. Using this foamy hand, he started rubbing foam onto Donnie's thighs, making them white. "How's that?" He asked.

"Oh, it feels kinda nice." Don let out a sigh of relief. He quit resisting Raph and started enjoying it.

Raph smiled at Donnie as his hands started rubbing more slowly and gently further up Donnie's inner thighs.

Donnie smiled back, shivering and sighing with delight. He opened his legs to encourage Raph's hands to keep moving upwards. His tail uncurled and started wagging like crazy.

Raph leaned in closer to Donnie's face and whispered, "Smooth…" finishing the word off with a slow, warm kiss on Donnie's lips.

Donnie wrapped his arms around Raph's neck, kissing him back. "Oh, Raphie..." He moaned.

* * *

THE END


End file.
